Eternal Flame
by Twifan13
Summary: Will Nessie and Jake's love last?


I woke up to the sound of bells, my eyes opened up just enough to see my phone light up.

"Hello, god it's early so this better be good," I groaned.

"Well good morning to you to Nessie," replied the warm, husky, familiar voice I loved so much.

I shot straight up, "Jacob!" I gasped with excitement.

"Yeah, who else would stay on the phone with a grouch like you," he chuckled, "anyway, I was calling to see if your coming down later as Billy wants to see you and Charlie's coming down to watch the match."

"Oh, well in that case I'll be down in half hour. I love you" I replied gazingly.

"I love you to Nessie," he replied just before he cut off the phone.

I heard a light knock on my bedroom door, even before she entered the room I knew who it was.

"Mum, erm, can you get Alice for me please?" I asked her.

"ALICE, NESSIE WANTS YOU," she shouted, although we both knew she could've whispered and Alice would have come. Not even two seconds later and my aunt appeared in the doorway, she took one step towards me, turned around and shooed my mother away before closing the door.

"I gather you need my help, let me guess your going to see Jacob?" she asked me in her high pitch voice. Oh she knew me so well. She pulled me up off of the bed and into my walk in wardrobe, she sat me in front of the dresser and set to work. Half an hour later my make-up was done and so was the hair. Alice then trotted over to me with the outfit she had picked out, well what can I say she couldn't have picked a smaller bikini, well I couldn't help think that Jake would have to notice me wearing this, also she picked out a pair of denim shorts, a purple tank top and a pair of white flats so my dad wouldn't see what I was really wearing, well we both knew how he would react anyway.

"I'll see you later, going to Jake's bye….." I said as I came bounding down the stairs with a spring in my step, today was the day I was going to tell Jake how I felt about him.

"Just a minute, come here please Nessie," said my father before I could open the front door. "You really like him don't you?"

What do you say when your dad asks you that? Well he didn't even let me answer.

"Well we all know he feels the same way about you, so go find him but be back by 10."

I gave him a huge hug and headed off to the garage where I got into dad's silver Volvo.

I found Jake out on the cliffs on La Push beach, I ran into his arms as he picked me up and spun me around in the big brother way he always does. I took off my cover-up outfit so I was just n my bikini and couldn't help notice the look on Jake's face. I turned around and ran off the edge of the cliff, as I fell I shouted, "Jake I love you, I need you."

I saw him jump so I swam to shore as fast as I could, with him hot on my tails.

"Jake I. I'm sorry I didn't know what I was saying…." He put his finger on my lips so I couldn't finish.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have something to tell you. I imprinted on you." He said it so softly, I could tell he was nervous.

"Jake explain imprinting to me again please," I asked trying to give him more confidence.

"Nessie I have told you a billion times, but I guess a billion and one wouldn't hurt.

Okay, the minute I saw you," he continued, "it was like nothing else mattered, you were the only thing keeping me on this planet."

"Jake there's still one part I don't get, well it's like we are forced to love each other, like we have to." I said nervously.

"No it's not like that, I'm not explaining it right. It's like we're perfect for each other and the imprint tells me that, I mean I could choose to love someone else but why would I when my perfect match is right in front of me?" When I didn't answer he said to me, "Nessie, hw do you feel about all this?"

I didn't say anything, but I wrapped my arms around him, got on my toes and planted one on him." When we pulled apart he started laughing then said, "By the way I like your bathing suit."

I laughed, I would have to thank Alice for that one.

We held hands as a couple on our way back to the car, we sat hand in hand as we made our way down to Billy's house. As we walked through the door we were greeted by a few faces, Billy, Sue and my Grandpa Charlie. Jake said, with a big grin on his face, "Hey guys guess what, we're going out now."

It was late when we got back to mine, I threw my hoodie in the back of his car as we stood in the drive kissing. Then Jake walked me to the door and we stood kissing on the doorstep, it then opened and my dad was stood there not even trying to hide his anger, I looked down and realised I was in just the bikini and my top, and shorts were back in the car.


End file.
